<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when my hair grows out to reach my back by theangrymortal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000061">when my hair grows out to reach my back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrymortal/pseuds/theangrymortal'>theangrymortal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALSO IM ON DAY 11 rn.. and I love this woman :’-)), F/F, Fluff, Lesbianism, Very fluffy, also coffee..., no nsfw........... unless I decide to pop off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrymortal/pseuds/theangrymortal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jaehee: I’m not so sure now... but well, I might know when my hair grows out to reach my back... Know what this feeling is that I have for you right now.</p><p>me: I’m thinking a spring wedding would be very nice-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when my hair grows out to reach my back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you for reading!!! It’s really short but I hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s morning, birds singing a melody so soft, barely heard over the grind of coffee beans.</p><p>Jaehee’s gentle fingers wrap around the smooth wooden knob of her handmill, a gift from a dear friend. She’s focused on the task, but instead of anxiety fueling her actions, it’s passion. The smell, delicate and flavorful finally reaches her nose and her shoulders relax.</p><p>There’s a moment of silence before she’s overcome with peace. This is a new feeling, not brand-new, but comparing the last few months with the rest of her life… it’s new.</p><p>Before her, she was expendable, a burden, an asset, admired for what she could give to other people (at her own expense), but never as a person.</p><p>But now-</p><p>Jaehee’s meditative gratitude is interrupted by the barest niggling feeling of her hair being touched, a faint tickle at the nape of her neck. She turns, catching eyes dripping in fondness (like a siphon? maybe she’s a bit too addicted to coffee) as MC grazes the ends of her hair, just barely reaching her waist. Jaehee doesn’t feel the smile on her face, it’s not an expression she has to force anymore, just a state of being that’s nearly constant these days.</p><p>She’s so thankful for this. To be happy, to have the freedom to do what she loves doing, to be in the same house as the woman she cares about. It’s unspoken, but sometimes she thinks it could be. She considers speaking it now.</p><p>MC is so near, her arm hovering just away from Jaehee, as she lightly pulls at the strands in her fingers, and it’s comfortable. She smiles, tilting her head just barely.</p><p>“Do you know yet?” she says, being purposefully obtuse, yet so terribly kind in her tone.</p><p>“Know what..?” And even Jaehee can hear how soft she sounds in the moment, and it would be embarrassing if she was talking to anyone but her.</p><p>“How you feel! You said you’d know once your hair reached your back.” And as she says ‘back,’ MC’s fingers release the few strands of hair between them, and Jaehee has a moment to miss the almost-contact before MC’s taps the small of her back gently, explanatory. “I would say this is your back.” </p><p>There’s a flush to MC’s cheeks and what anxiety Jaehee had about voicing her feelings with her whole chest runs out the window. Her hand reaches before she can even think about it, sliding over warm skin, resting on MC’s cheek, and Jaehee can feel the difference in heat between MC’s cheeks and her jaw and can feel for certain that she’s a matching shade of pink.</p><p>MC’s face opens up to the touch and she leans into Jaehee’s palm, as if no matter what Jaehee were to tell her, she’d be at peace with the outcome. Like there was any outcome other than this. Like Jaehee would just softly caress the cheek of any old best friend.</p><p>As if.</p><p>Just once, she’s not overthinking, in fact, she would say she’s thinking just the right amount. She can feel a tremor, shaking through her, words itching to leap from her mouth, so she lets them.</p><p>“I do.” And it’s more than a little like a proposal which is mortifying, except it isn’t. It’s knowing she’s made a mistake, without the bite of fear that always came with it before. She doesn’t have to be perfect and capable Jaehee Kang anymore. Her heart beats, strong but stable.</p><p>MC won’t leave her. </p><p>Jaehee barely finishes the thought before she finds herself bending (just the teeniest bit) to bring her lips to MC’s. She feels a hand meet her face, mirroring her own, and the feeling is warm, melding, and Jaehee wonders why she waited this long.</p><p>Because it was unspoken?</p><p>She’s never felt so clear. So clean. </p><p>So… important.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>felt a lil bit weird typing MC but after a bit it felt jus right ;-)</p><p>jaehee kang could step on me and I would thank her, but the situation would simply not happen because she’s just that kind 🥺</p><p>also... considering writing smth a bit explicit... hoohoo ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>